


Explains so Much

by chuplayswithfire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this post: http://skypillar.tumblr.com/post/99532312036<br/>Image: Zexion looking vaguely disgusted. Text: (780) My dad is drinking wine out of a measuring cup.<br/>Image: Zexion looking at the ground. Text: This explains so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explains so Much

They’ve been whole for twelve hours when Zexion, no, Ienzo. He’s Ienzo now, Ienzo again, even if memories of that name belong to a child who acted as no child ever could. Even if Ienzo immediately brings to mind thoughts of being too small, of Even absently informing half the people they met to ‘excuse him, he’s an orphan and doesn’t talk much’, or demanding Aeleus carry him about so a small boy could at least pretend he was a proper adult.

Now, Ienzo is taller and older, and for all his heart is the same (or is it? They haven’t truly had time to test them) he hardly knows if the name still fits. He’ll use it - he spent years hunting to be able to have that name, spent years listening to Even fume at Neophytes and playing lab assistant when the man was too wrapped up in his replicas to take care of such unimportant tasks as eating or drinking. He’s paid for the name in blood, his own and everyone else who’s paid the price for their reckless experiment.

He’s paid for the name in blood, but he can see very clearly that Even’s decided to pay it in wine.

"You couldn’t even hold out a day? …or fetch an actual glass?" He asks, and even he isn’t quite sure why it is hisvoice rings with surprise.

Drinking wine out of an Erlenmeyer flask in the center of their old and still wrecked laboratory is hardly the strangest thing he’s ever caught his ‘father’ figure doing.

"A flask is just as functional and maintains greater carrying capacity," Is the dry response, as Even drains the flask in a final sip, reaching for the open bottle.

"And not only are we alive, but that wretch Eight is as well. Go ahead and try to to think of a better time to be drinking."


End file.
